Dance Like No One's Watching
by Axel-kun
Summary: The Revolutionaries are out touring and the lead singer, Axel, is having relationship problems. But, so is Roxas. They meet at a bar and take it back to Axel's hotel room. Read for more!
1. Chapter 1

First of all, let me apologize. It's been so long.

School has hit me hard and it's a little embarrassing to see how long I've been gone.

I've been thinking about this story for a while, so I figured I'd write it up and add it to my collection of unfinished stories. Summer is coming up, so I'll try to be more active.

I've made a new blog too…so if you would like to go there are harass me, I would welcome it, because I think it will keep me more active than I have been ;

Review?

--

--

Axel stretched out in his trailer. His eyes rested on the pile of his band's newest CD's. They were stacked nicely by his guitarist who had a knack for keeping things neat, even in Axel's trailer. These CDs were for him to give out, to family and friends or hot chicks (perhaps even men) that he happened across on the tour the band was embarking on just now. Chances were, these CDs would still be there when he finished the show.

He sighed, looking over across the trailer, feeling less than excited to be on this trip. Axel was stressed, and he didn't really know why. He was 23, this was no age to feel anxiety. He was a popular singer, especially to the girls in Hollow Bastion. People were knocking down his door hoping that he would be on their talk show, which should have interested him. People _wanted_ him, and that was a weird thing to think about.

A thin, red eyebrow arched as his phone vibrated somewhere close. He looked to the left of his chair and found it laying on his magazines, the magazines that his manager had gotten for him at the last truck stop with his face plastered all over the front. He ignored the magazines and pressed his phone.

_New message!_

Axel glared at the bright screen in the darkness of his trailer, feeling the car shake and rumble on the road. He clicked it again and read over the message quickly.

_Hey bby I miss u._

Axel closed the phone without replying. He and the girlfriend were growing apart. This was the one thing that he looked forward to being able to get away from. The relationship problems that otherwise would haunt him if he weren't drunk the whole trip.

--

_The Revolutionaries_ were growing in their popularity. This was obviously, overall a good thing. More money came with all of this fame and Xemnas couldn't say no to what came with that.

The silver haired man grinned as he held the phone to his ear, nodding though the man on the other side couldn't see it. "Yes, yes, Richard, I'll ask Axel if he feels up to it after the tour, but who knows, ya know?" He hadn't actually heard one word that the man had said, but he knew the jist of why everyone called. Axel. The band's huge success.

He hung up and grinned at the group sitting in the room with him. These were the men responsible for the fame he'd acquired during the past year. It had taken blood and sweat, but these boys – and girl – had made it. Along with a million or more bucks in the process.

"Well, boys. The tour starts in a couple days so I need you all to get rest and get pumped for this, alright?" He said, eyeing the two standing behind Axel and Larxene.

Demyx looked back with a goofy grin, giving the numero uno a thumbs up. He didn't need to explain his excitement, the whole band could feel it radiating off of him in waves. It was hard not to.

Demyx put a hand on Axel's shoulder, used to the warmth that flowed through his arm. Before he spoke, he waved his hand over his face, trying to keep the smoke from Axel's cigarette from slipping up his nose. "I'm pumped! When are we meeting at the Concert Hall?"

"Good question. Let's all meet there at ten tomorrow morning. We can finish telling the staff where to put the decorations and lights, along with beginning the practice. Agreed?"

Axel breathed in a puff of smoke, closing his eyes as he pulled the cigarette from his lips. They would get to practice the music, which is all Axel lived for.

--

Axel grasped Demyx's hand as they left their car, pulling him towards the flashy club they had stopped at.

"Axel-l-l," Demyx said in a quivering voice, "We shouldn't be out drinking…we have practice tomorrow, come on, let's go back to the hotel…"

Axel flashed his white teeth in a sneer-like smile. "Come on, baby. Let's just dance for a little bit. Relieve some tension." He pulled his bandmate after him, dressed in some of his clothes because Demyx didn't have any good clubbing clothes of his own. They looked a little long, but Demyx felt pretty badass until they got out of the car.

"But, you're going to drink. You always say you won't."

Axel just grinned back at Demyx before slipping past the bouncer and immerging into the crowd. Demyx saw a flash of red disappear over by the bar and he knew he had been right. So he went to find a seat for the night where he could stay out of the way.

--

"Hey, beautiful."

Roxas, the 18 year old male from Twilight Town, looked over his shoulder. He was so tired of being hit on by random men tonight, he really just wanted to get a nice drink in his system and leave. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, baby…you want another drink?" The dark eyebrow raised suggestively.

The blonde laughed softly, nodding. "Surprise me." His blonde hair had been plastered to his forehead with sweat as he danced with another guy earlier in the evening, but it had begun to spike again.

As the man turned around, Roxas tried to slip from the bar, without the gentleman noticing, but he ran into another person. "Fuck," he said just loud enough for the man to hear, which ended up being a yell over the music.

"Hey, blondie!" The man called as he tried to leave, but his obstacle had grasped his arm.

As the man returned to the scene, Roxas looked up at the man he had run into. "You bastard." He muttered, angry that this redhead had stopped him.

"Is this man bothering you, blue eyes?" The redhead asked with a cocky grin. This man reminded Roxas of someone…but he couldn't place the name.

"Who do you think you are?" The dark-haired man demanded.

"Are you bothering this kid?" The redhead asked, his arm going around Roxas' shoulders.

"I was getting him a drink, you bastard, so back off!"

The redhead quickly pushed away the arm of the man as he reached for Roxas's arm. "This is my boyfriend, sir, so I'd appreciate it if you would leave him alone."

The blonde looked up at the redhead. His hair was…abnormal to say the least, spiking straight out the back of his head and it was bright, flaming red. Roxas knew this man…he knew it…

"You, lying bastard…" The darkhaired man replied, but he didn't offer any more resistance. He disappeared back in the crowd.

Roxas looked down at the ground, hiding a blush from his rescuer, muttering a thanks before trying to leave again, only to be held back by the redhead's grasp. "How about a drink, blue eyes?"

Roxas looked up into those bright green eyes and nodded.

--

"Come on, baby, arch your back for me."

Roxas complied in his drunken stupor, moaning softly as the redhead pushed into him with a pant. His body felt like it was on fire, he was so hot with the redhead so near and so turned on. He didn't want this to stop as the man leaned over his back, skin to skin, and whispered, "God, you feel amazing, baby. Push back for me."

He blindly obeyed, pressing back with each thrust of the man's hips, a hand grasping himself and bringing himself to the end.

--

--


	2. Chapter 2

All lyrics in this are the Decemberist's, they are not mine. I do not have enough talent in my body to write like they do.

Instead of ranting here, like i usually do, I'm going to take time, probably tomorrow, to write about this chapter on my blog, explaining why i chose this specific band as my representation of the band in this story. But really, enjoy (:

Order of the songs:

1) The Island - The Crane Wife

2) Annan Water - Hazards Of Love

Review?

--

--

Roxas awoke in an elaborately decorated room. Everything looked amazingly expensive and it took him a moment to remember where he was, when he noticed he was alone. The redhead that he had been with last night had disappeared, leaving no clues to whether or not he was still here.

Slowly, he pushed back his covers, ignoring the fact that he was naked, and looked around. His pile of clothes was now neatly folded by the door, along with his messenger bag. He figured that was his cue to leave. It made him a little sad…because this redhead had been great fun, or so he remembered.

So Roxas slipped his clothes on, deciding to shower when he got home, and left the room, taking a quick glance around the mod-decorated hotel suite before heading down the hall.

Roxas swore silently to himself as he reached into his pocket to find his keys missing. He stopped and swung his bag in front of him, searching desperately for his apartment keys. They were under a little box thing and the blonde pulled it out, examining the cover. It was a CD case, for a band called _The Revolutionaries_. This name flipped a switch in his mind and he closed his eyes, annoyed that it hadn't come to him sooner. _The Revolutionaries _were Hayner's favorite band. He had pictures of _Axel-_ yeah, that was the red head's name, all over his bedroom walls. Roxas never stopped hearing about how awesome they were and how attractive they were. Hayner even had those amazingly expensive tickets for the show they had in a week or something.

The blonde tore out a receipt he had in his wallet and quickly wrote his phone number on it, running back to that room and slipping it under the door.

--

Axel nodded to the beat, his eyes closed, listening to Demyx strum away on his guitar, waiting for his entrance into his song. Slowly things quieted and Axel stepped up to his microphone.

"_There's an island hidden in the sound.  
Lapping currents lay your boat to ground.  
Affix your barb and bayonet  
The curlews carve their Arabesques  
And sorrow fills the silence all around  
Come and see."_

He couldn't help but grin as Xigbar came in on the drums, nodding softly as he began the rest of that verse, his eyes closed, pretending that this was the real deal, ignoring the fact that people were out where the audience would be and they were making clanking noises and his voice echoed awkwardly in the large, open room.

Axel honestly dreaded rehearsal. He understood it was necessary, because he would suck otherwise, but he hated when people out there weren't paying attention to him. The singer knew that sounded really dreadful, but at the same time, he couldn't really care much. He was comfortable with the fact that he was an attention whore. People could live with it, or suck it. Either way, he didn't give a shit.

Somewhere off in the distance, he heard Demyx miss a note and he cringed a little bit and he sang the last half of his song.

"_Forget you once had sweethearts  
They've forgotten you  
Think you not on parents  
They've forgotten too_

_Go to sleep now little ugly  
Go to sleep now you little fool  
Forty-winking in the belfry  
You'll not feel the drowning  
You'll not feel the drowning."_

Again, he heard wrong notes and he sighed as Xemnas came onto the stage, waving at them to stop. He stepped away from the microphone, running a hand over his hair, which he kept in a pony tail while practicing. Like the rest of the band, he had dressed comfortably in skinny jeans and some random shirt he had found in the clean pile in his room. It fit a little snugly, and the brown sort of clashed with his hair, but he just ignored that fact.

"Alright guys, I think everyone is exhausted and we all need some down time before practice tomorrow, so just go back to your rooms – that means no partying tonight, Axel – and get rest." Xemnas said, motioning for the tech booth in the back of the auditorium to cut the lights.

Axel rolled his eyes at Xemnas' warning and saddled up alongside Demyx who was putting his guitar away. "So, buddy…where ya wanna go tonight?"

"Come on, Axel…can't you follow directions once? Let's just go out to dinner!" Demyx grinned, flipping his hair out of his face. He seemed truthfully hopeful that Axel might listen to him for once.

Axel couldn't say no to that face – no one could – so he looked away. His hands slipped over his eyes and asked again. "Where we going tonight, buddy? Huh? HUH?"

Demyx pouted as Axel defied him again, one hand resting on his hip as the other picked up his guitar case. "Axel, please? Come on…we can party tomorrow night…"

Axel looked up, peaking between his fingers at Demyx's unhappy expression, knowing that he was completely right. "Fine, you little asshole. Tomorrow might better be fucking amazing."

--

_"Oh, gray river_  
_your waters ramble while_  
_the horses shiver_  
_and bite against the bridle_  
_but I will cross_  
_if mine own horse is pulled from me_  
_though my mother cries that if I try_  
_I sure will drowned be_  
_Will drowned be,_  
_will drowned be,_  
_will drowned be."_

Roxas smiled, biting his lip as he listened to Axel sing through his CD player. It sounded like he was singing only to him, though that might have been his romantic imagination as he remembered the night's events. Somewhere, deep in his unconscious thoughts, he knew that last night was only sex. Really, really good sex, but sex all the same. He chose, however, to remember that it was romantic, Axel went slowly…and called him baby…

He'd sent Hayner a text, telling him to call Roxas when he woke up, because Hayner was never awake at any normal time. So until he called, Roxas was perfectly content to sit here and listen to his beloved's music. He had always brushed off listening to it when Hayner wanted him to, but now, he loved it. He wanted all of the CDs, and he knew Hayner had all of them.

Roxas's phone vibrated, and he jumped, hoping that it might be Axel texting him since he left him his number. He flipped the phone open and read the name, instead seeing,

"_Calling:_

_ Hayner_"

Roxas pressed the green button and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Hello buddy,"_ his best friend replied groggily. "_What'd you wanna talk about?"_

"You know that band you really like? The Revolutionaries? With Axel?"

"_Axel Aoki? Yeah, what about him?"_

"Dude, I slept with him last night. I swear to god I'm not joking."

"_Roxas just, come on…I'm really tired."_

"Just…come over, okay?"

--

--

Axel waved Demyx off as he slipped into his room. Thankfully, the maid had come and cleaned up after his little…thing last night. He and that adorable little blonde made quite a mess and he was glad he didn't have to clean it up.

He was happy to see that his guest was gone though. He'd had a couple one night stands that stayed…and waited for him. And that always turned out to be a little awkward when Axel came back with a new person. People would get jealous and man fights in his room was not something he really wanted. If everyone were naked…well, maybe.

He looked down as he stepped on a little something slippery. The singer picked it up and frowned, wondering when he had shopped at 'All Things Video Games', but he turned it over, out of habit, and noticed in pretty writing, someone had left their number. Axel chuckled softly as he crumpled the paper up and tossed it into the trash, not noticing it had missed as he lay on his big, comfy bed. He never contacted his one night stands, so while he thought it was cute that he had left his information, Axel shrugged it off.

Instead he flipped through channels hoping that he could think of a reason to say no to Demyx's dinner.

--

--

"So…you slept with Axel."  
"Yeah! We happened to be at the same club and he gave me this!" Roxas thrust the CD into his friend's hands, grinning as it seemed that Hayner might actually believe him right now.

"That's a little farfetched, but you don't often lie to me…" Hayner said. This was a grand story, but honestly, he was happy that Roxas was finally taking a liking to his favorite band. Hollow Bastion was a big place, but not big enough that this sort of coincidence was completely impossible. "I take it, you wanna take back my offer to go see them in concert with me?"

"Oh, Hayner, you don't even know!" Roxas grinned, his hands reaching for his CD back. "You wouldn't mind going with me?"

"Nah. I didn't want to have to ask Olette anyway. Plus, maybe we can get to see Axel at the concert! Using your adorable little face as our backstage pass!"

Roxas laughed, at the time thinking that maybe Axel would remember him. That he could grin and welcome the two into his room in the back….

"Anyway," Roxas muttered, "I need to go to work…so text me, okay? Keep me entertained for the night."

--

--

Axel smoothed down his shirt, taking a look at his menu. All of this shit looked really nasty. He wanted something like, a cheese burger. But Demyx insisted on going to an Indian place. Nothing on the menu looked appetizing in the least, even the things that had little pictures off to the side, explaining why they were so scrumptious.

The redhead looked over at Demyx. "What're you getting?"

"I think I'll be getting the…Ghiye Ke Kofte." Demyx said, pointing to where it was on Axel's menu, under the "Vegetarian Meals".

Axel scrunched up his nose as he looked at the picture, turning instead to the description. He caught one word – ginger – and waved it off. "God, Demyx. Ya know what? You know me. Why don't you pick something for me. I'll be…adventurous today." He didn't really feel like it, but at least he could blame Demyx for the bad meal then.

"Hm…" The dirty blonde thought for a moment before looking up and pointing to another selection. "I'll get you that."

"The…Nevra…ta…Korma?" Axel said, raising an eyebrow, his lip drawn up in disgust. He didn't know what that was, but he certainly knew that reading the description wouldn't help so he nodded. "Yeah, let's go with that."

--

--

When the waiter brought out Axel's Navaratan Korma, he couldn't help but gag. It smelled like ginger, and it was a weird looking soup, never mind Demyx told him it was off of the Vegetarian side of the menu. He sighed and took a bite, swallowing it quickly before it lingered over his taste buds. It was as bad as it looked. The redhead pushed it away and drank a little more of his tea, which was the only thing he had liked so far. "You owe me buddy," he muttered to his best friend.

Demyx just grinned as he popped his food right into his mouth, ignoring his friend's unhappiness for his yummy food.

--

--

Roxas leaned over the counter, humming to himself as he waited for someone to come and check out. He was working his regular job at the local movie store, where he went nearly every day and debated suicide. He hated this job. All of the idiots in town would come here and annoy the piss out of him, whether they meant to or not.

So far, he had helped an old couple find an erotic movie, a girl his age find a video game, and shoo the kids on skateboards out of the parking lot. That's all he managed to do in three hours. He was going insane from boredom and the only thing keeping him from completely going off the deep end was Hayner's text messages.

He heard the door open and muttered, "Welcome to Movies Etc. if you need any help just ask." Roxas was required to say this, and he cried a little inside every time it came out of his mouth.

"Yeah, thanks!" The customer replied, going off to the back row, looking around for a couple moments before the door opened again and the other customer came to the front to pay for the movie.

"GOD! What a fantastic smoke!" The new comer announced to the empty store.

Roxas looked up, thinking that voice sounded an awful lot like Axel's. Maybe he was just being a little obsessive.

But no, the redhead was really, honest to god, right there in front of him.

"Axel-l-l…" He muttered, jaw dropping to the floor.

The redhead stood next to his best friend at the counter, grinning. "Yep, that's me! And aren't you completely fuckable! God, you're adorable! If we had met at a bar, let me just say you wouldn't have been able to walk the next morning!"

Roxas blushed profusely, his hands awkwardly grasping the DVD on the counter as Demyx hushed his best friend. "Do yo-ou remember me-e?" Roxas asked as he scanned the movie through.

"Remember you, baby? From?" Axel seemed like he was getting bored of the conversation already. People probably came up to him all of the time and acted like this, but Roxas was so nervous, coherent sentences were difficult.

"Last night? You know?..."

"Nah, I would have remembered if my last night man were as cute as you!" Axel leaned across the counter and Roxas nearly passed out as his breath brushed his cheek. "Why don't I give you a kiss, hm? For the road?" Axel winked, and Roxas didn't see it, but Demyx was behind him rolling his eyes.

"Oh, god…" Roxas blushed and nodded, leaning closer.

The redhead kissed him right on the lips, causing Roxas to blush all over again.

Axel chuckled as Demyx started pulling him from the store. "Why don't you give me your number, baby? I'll text you if I have any down time?" Axel said this all of the time. He had no real desire to have this kid's number, though he was cute as could be. But he had been approached like this before, and it was always easier to just ask for it and throw it away. No feelings were hurt then and everyone felt like they were loved.

Roxas, who had no idea what Axel was thinking – merely thinking like he would in a situation like this – grabbed the closest sharpie and scribbled out his number again, but instead of on a piece of paper, he wrote it right on Axel's arm before the singer could figure out what he was doing.

--

--


End file.
